


It's Not Completely Broken

by mukario



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukario/pseuds/mukario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi kicks the Elrics' asses, and Ed is left with a damaged automail arm. They take it to Winry to get it fixed, but things go horribly wrong. Quick sucky one-shot.<br/>(reuploaded from fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Completely Broken

After an ass-kicking from their former teacher in Dublith, Edward and Alphonse headed to the nearby city of Rush Valley, where Ed was to find his mechanic so she could do maintenance on his arm and leg. It wasn't a long walk, and they reached their destination shortly.

"Ah, the memories~" Ed said as he looked up at the Rush Valley sign. "Remember when we first came here?"

"Winry was gushing over all the automail she saw," Al said. "And I bet she never thought she'd work here!"

"Good thing we didn't have to go all the way to Resembool; this is a much shorter walk."

"Hopefully, we don't run into Ling or his bodyguards again."

"We ditched his squinty-eyed ass back in Central!"

They laughed and entered a shop with a large sign that read 'Atelier Garfiel'.

Winry was sitting at a table, talking on the phone when she glanced up and saw the boys. She smiled and waved.

"...okay. Bye, Grandma," she said, and put the phone down. She looked up at Ed. "You didn't even call; why are you here?"

"H-Heh heh, we can't pay you a surprise visit from time to time?" Ed said nervously, holding his automail arm behind his back so she wouldn't see it.

"Uh huh..." Winry said. "You broke your arm again, didn't you?"

"Brother didn't mean to!" Al blurted out, and got on his knees, begging for mercy.

"A-Al!" Ed stared down at him, and then up at Winry, who had a wrench in her hand.

.

.

.

"So how'd you break it anyway?" Winry said after Ed was seated in a chair and took off his jacket.

"It's not completely broken," Ed pouted and looked in the opposite direction, her wrench still lodged in his head.

She sighed. "Not like you guys ever tell me anything anyway." She stood up and went into the back room to get some supplies.

"I don't tell you cause it's none of your damn business," Ed muttered so she couldn't hear.

Winry appeared again. "I'm missing a part, so I'm gonna go out and buy it real quick. Stay here and don't break anything," she instructed.

"Fine."

She left and headed into the town.

"Brother," Al said. "You should be nicer to Winry, she does so much for you."

"Ha, like nag me all the time," Ed retorted.

"Brother-"

Suddenly, they heard screaming coming from outside. Ed and Al rushed to the scene, where they found a familiar enemy. Winry was sitting on the ground next to him.

"Scar!" Ed yelled. "Don't you dare touch Winry!"

"You, girl," Scar said and towered over her. "You're a friend of the Fullmetal Alchemist, right?"

"Say no and run!" Al called.

Scar turned and noticed the brothers. He grabbed Winry by the arm and hoisted her over his shoulder. Then, he ran in the opposite direction.

"Get back here, you coward!" Ed exclaimed.

After a quick chase through the town, Scar ran out of sight. "Dammit!" Ed cursed. "Where the hell did they go?"

"It's mostly likely bait so he can try to kill you again," Al said.

"I don't care!"

"But brother-"

"Come on, Al, we're going after them again."

"And brother," Al said after they started running again. "How are you planning to fight if your arm is broken?"

"I don't give a damn right now!"

They ran around some more until they reached an abandoned building. Faint screams were heard inside.

"She's here!" Ed shouted, and led his brother in through the front door.

As Ed suspected, Scar and Winry sat on the ground against one of the walls. Winry was crying, and she had a towel wrapped around her mouth and her arms and legs were tied together.

"You finally came," Scar said, annoyed.

"Give Winry back!" Ed demanded.

"Your arm looks broken," Scar observed. "How do you plan to fight me if you can't use alchemy?"

"Like I told Winry earlier," Ed smirked. "It's not completely broken." He clapped his hands together and pressed one to his arm, which caused the top piece to transmute into a blade. Al stood in a fighting stance next to him.

Scar pushed his sunglasses further up his nose. "I was hoping to quickly finish you off; I don't have time for a fight." Placing his hand on the wall closest to him, his tattoo glowed and the wall exploded. He quickly fled from the building.

"Winry!" Ed exclaimed and kneeled down next to her. He untied her wrists and ankles and took the towel off of her face. Immediately after they were removed, Winry leaned forward and threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. "It's okay," Ed said softly. "It's okay."

Ed and Al grabbed both of her arms and pulled her up, and Ed held her hand as they walked back to Atelier Garfiel's.


End file.
